1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as an “LCD”), and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate including pixels arranged in an abscissa direction, e.g., a horizontal direction, thereby improving an aperture ratio and a transmittance of an LCD including the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD typically includes a lower substrate having gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (“TFTs”) disposed thereon, an upper substrate including a common electrode disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. In the LCD, an electric field is generated between the upper substrate and the lower substrate by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Thus, an image is displayed on the LCD based on an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and a polarization of incident light.
To increase a resolution of the LCD, a number of data lines and a number of gate lines are increased. However, when the number of data lines is increased, a number of corresponding data driving integrated circuits (“ICs”) which apply image signals to the data lines is also increased, and thus a size of the LCD is increased.
Therefore, an LCD having increased resolution, but with a reduced number of data driving ICs, has been suggested to reduce the size of the LCD while maintaining high resolution. However, since the number of gate driving ICs is still increased, a gate IC integration (“GII”) method for integrating gate driving ICs on a panel is generally utilized in the LCD having the reduced number of data driving ICs. Further, pixels in the LCD are typically arranged in an abscissa direction, e.g., a horizontal direction, to arrange the increased gate lines in an efficient manner. In addition, a pixel of the LCD is generally divided into at least two pixels, e.g., sub-pixels, further divided into a plurality of domains.
Thus, as an area of an LCD having the pixels arranged in the abscissa direction is increased, an aperture ratio and a transmittance thereof are substantially increased. In contrast, as the area of the LCD is decreased, the aperture ratio and transmittance thereof are remarkably reduced. For example, a typical 27-inch LCD has an aperture ratio of 54.2% and a transmittance of 4.73, while a 16-inch LCD has an aperture ratio of 35.5% and a transmittance of 3.09. Therefore, small- or medium-sized LCDs of the prior art having pixels arranged in the abscissa direction have a lowered display capability.